


Catch Me If You Can

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Garfield Logan family moments [4]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Fun, Humiliation, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gar was always very good at practical jokes, and Tim was just as good at falling for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Hijinks are so fun to write about!!! I'm on a writing spree today because it's the first day of Easter Holidays and I've got a lot of free time right now.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own the adorablness that is Gar Logan or anything Dc or YJ related to him. All I own is the insane love for the adorable changeling.

“Hey Robin!” Gar exclaimed, quickly transforming into a dog and bounding down the corridor to his teammate.

“Hi Gar. What’s up? I’m kinda busy.” Robin asked, tapping the holographic keys furiously.

“Look what I can do!” Gar ordered excitedly, going from dog-to human- and then Dino form. Robin sighed and glanced over his shoulder, only to have a mini heart attack. He spun around and pulled out his Bo staff defensively.  Garfield changed back into his original form and sat on the floor, cackling at his friend’s reaction.

“That wasn’t funny.” Robin snapped, feeling stupid about his reaction.

“It so was dude! You should have seen your face.” Gar shut his eyes and wiped away a tear.

“No it wasn’t.” Robin defended, turning back to the computer screen.

“It was and I’m pretty sure Nightwing just recorded that.” Gar stated, still giggling. He stood up and looked at Nightwing, who strolled into the space with a video camera in his hands. Robin stared at Nightwing accusingly.

“I couldn’t help it. It was Gar’s idea.” He said in his defence, still recording the ordeal. Robin’s eyes narrowed and he turned slowly to face Garfield.

“See ya!” Gar shouted, morphing into a falcon and flying away speedily.

“GAR!” Robin shouted, running after him, drawing out several batarangs from his belt.

“I’m not going to miss this.” Nightwing muttered to himself, quickly following Robin, holding the camera up to continue recording. He smirked to himself as he saw Robin throw a batarang at the green leopard that was now running about the cave.


End file.
